Les larmes de l'Hiver
by Amako-sama
Summary: Ivan était très patient. Mais la solitude, ça fait mal. Surtout quand l'homme qu'on aime a promit de venir. Et qu'il n'est toujours pas là.


Un tout petit O.S. écrit en cadeau pour une keupine :D Emma, this is for you, sweetie !

A écouter avec **Underneath** de Adam Lambert.

* * *

Ivan resserra son écharpe autours de son cou, plongeant son menton dans la laine chaude. Les flocons tourbillonnaient, fouettant ses joues qui rougissaient sous le froid. Il ne sentait déjà plus son nez alors que l'hiver commençait à peine. Et il attendait. La patience est mère de sûreté. Ivan était patient, oh, extrêmement patient.

Il avait attendu des années pour se révolter contre ses propres vices même si tous ses problèmes mentaux n'étaient pas réglés. Il se savait schizophrène et l'assumait. Mais la patience, la patience était sa plus grande qualité. Là, il attendait Yao. Yao qui lui avait promit d'être là aux premières neiges de l'hiver. On était en décembre et la neige tombait depuis des semaines. Et Yao n'était pas là.

Alors Ivan attendait. Il ne doutait pas de Yao, il savait qu'il viendrait, mais ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il s'était toujours senti seul, au sommet de l'empire où Belarusse et les autres n'étaient qu'inférieurs à lui. Yao avait vécu si longtemps, il était persuadé qu'il devait être seul aussi. Mais quelle raison avait-il de le laisser ainsi seul dans la nuit froide de l'hiver ? Alors qu'il savait ce que faisait la solitude ? Yao était cruel, sans le savoir, et Ivan avait mal.

Mais il attendait, perdu dans son grand manteau beige et son écharpe de laine chaude, immobile dans l'étendue immaculée, neige parmi la neige, flocon parmi les flocons dans une inexorable chute qui l'entraînait par le fond. Yao devait venir. Vite. Parce qu'il mourait en l'attendant si il le faut. Et ce moment se rapprochait, Ivan le sentait. Et il avait mal.

La chute de neige se changea doucement en tempête, le vent fit claquer les grands pans de son manteau, son écharpe virevolta et se détacha de son cou, s'envolant dans les bourrasques violentes. Ivan ne fit pas un mouvement. Il attendait. Ses cheveux blancs se confondaient avec le blizzard et seuls ses grands yeux violets ressortaient, soulignés par ses cils argentés. Si Yao venait, il ne le manquerait pas.

Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa tunique de soie rouge détoneraient dans le paysage comme Yao détonait dans sa vie faite de neige et de blanches étendues solitaires. Yao était le phare de sa vie et Ivan s'échouait lamentablement sur le rivage des cœurs brisés. Et il attendait. Et Yao n'arrivait pas. Et il avait mal.

Un reflet de la lune vint illuminer le coin de ses yeux. Une étincelle perla doucement avait de rouler sur sa joue pâle, se figeant sous le froid glacial pour former une trace de givre sur sa peau. D'autres suivirent, des centaines d'autres qui gelaient immédiatement sur son visage pour transformer son expression en un visage de glace, imperturbable, inébranlable et déchirant de beauté désespérée.

Ivan entrouvrit ses lèvres rendues bleues par le froid. Un bref gémissement filtra entre ses dents d'ivoire. Gémissement qui se changea en cri. Un hurlement brisé déchira le voile du silence de la tempête.

« Yao ! »

Ivan hurla, encore et encore, ses poumons déchirés par la violence de ses cris, du sang emplissant sa bouche alors qu'il hurlait toujours plus fort le nom de son amant qui ne venait pas et bordel, ça faisait mal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que ses pupilles rétrécissaient et qu'un sourire dérangé venait tordre son visage.

Un nouveau hurlement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et des filets de sang coulèrent des coins de sa bouche alors qui se mordait la langue pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur qui rongeait son cœur. Yao n'était pas là et il avait mal.

Alors qu'il allait s'étouffer et que son esprit disparaissait dans le chaos et la folie, il sentit son torse se compresser. Il baissa la tête et vit deux bras enserrer sa taille. Deux bras couverts de longues manches de soie rouge. Il se tourna et baissa la tête sur la petite silhouette aux longs cheveux noir de suie, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues jusque sur de la queue de cheval basse. Yao était arrivé. Et il n'avait plus mal.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! C'est mon premier post sur ce fandom donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Leave a review and make me smile :D

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
